


The Doctor's Cat

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Can be read with Part 8 of Little Moments in Time, or on it's own.





	The Doctor's Cat

The sound of continuous meowing and barking greeted the Doctor, Rose and Xaria. They had gone to a rescue shelter, in order to obtain Xaria her cat. Apart from themselves, no one seemed to be around.

 

The Doctor was still debating over the decision. Sure, he wanted nothing more for his little girl to be happy. A cat would do that, provided she kept up her promise of looking after it. But, he still had doubts, silly ones given his past bad experiences with cats.

 

Still, he had one request, apart from not getting a ginger cat. It had to be adopted. Not bought in a pet shop. Both him and Rose were adamant about that fact. What was better than rescuing something? It was practically in their job description. They had explained patiently to Xaria this, and she agreed soundly.

 

So, Saturday afternoon after the discussion, they had taken the trip.

 

Xaria tugged his hand, pointing towards the location of the cats.

 

"Dad. Look at all the pretty kitties!" she exclaimed, beaming away.

 

He did. So many furballs of different breeds and colours, meowing away in cages. He sniffed, taking in the surroundings. They seemed well taken care of, but.. why wasn't any staff out there interacting with them? It seemed odd. Catching Rose's eye, he deducted she had thought the same thing.

 

Allowing him to be pulled towards the row of cages, with Rose following, Xaria pulled to a stop. Her face was lit up at the sight, but she was biting her lower lip.

 

"Why isn't anyone playing with them Dad?" she questioned, poking her finger into a cage containing a jet black cat. She giggled as the cat's nose nudged her finger.

 

"I'm not sure," he drawled. Xaria turned to her mother, who also had a finger stuck in the cage. The cat purred as Rose stroked it's fluffy black head.

 

"Mum? Do you know?" Rose shook her head.

 

"Sorry, sweetheart. Its a bit strange, yeah?" She paused before lowering down to whisper to her daughter.

 

"I bet Dad will find out, though." The Doctor was now wandering around the shelter, peering into cages, stroking bits of surfaces and Rose grinned as he straightened up, trying to get a better view into a frosted glass window towards the back.

 

He turned, aware that she had her own view of his bum, and smirked filthily. Rose smiled innocently as he returned.

 

"No staff 'round. Bit odd," he stated in a low whisper, pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his jeans pocket. Stepping up to the cage, he nudged Xaria's shoulder.

 

"Do you like this cat, baby?" he asked. Xaria flashed him her mother's smile.

 

"Yeah! Its so gorgeous! A black cat, Dad. I loooovveeee black cats," she enthused. The Doctor grinned.

 

"You love all cats," he told her matter of factly. He waggled his eyebrows at Rose and his daughter, opening the cage door with ease.

 

Immediately, the cat jumped into the Doctor's arms. Four things happened, the Doctor yelped, Xaria started petting the cat, Rose cracked up laughing and a missing staff member chose to turn up at their sides.

 

"Please stop petting the test subjects" she ordered in a harsh voice. Xaria blinked, pulling her hand away from the cat's back. Rose stopped her chortling at the Doctor's behaviour.

 

The Doctor's face went blank in surprise. _What?_

 

It was Rose who spoke first.

 

"Sorry, did you say test subjects?"

 

The Doctor and Rose soon discovered the shelter was a cover for a science lab. They ordered them to shut it down, after finding suitable accommodation for all the animals.

 

Xaria wanted to bring all of them onto the TARDIS. Just like her parents, wanting to make a difference.

 

But, her parents both put their feet down. However, they allowed her that jet black cat.

 

The Doctor suggested her name. Crookshanks.

 

Like the cat in _Harry Potter_.

 

Rose and Xaria allowed him that compromise as well. He really didn't like cats at all.

 

But for his daughter, he would learn to coexist with their new pet.


End file.
